Volatile materials, such as certain perfume materials, are required to produce certain highly desired scents or provide certain fabric benefits. Unfortunately the benefit of such volatile materials is not obtained when applied during the operation of application devices such as clothing dryers, as such materials and compositions are unevenly deposited, and/or vaporized and expelled from the dryer before the end of the drying cycle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a convenient and effective method of delivering such materials and compositions comprising such materials.